Revenge
by nm03
Summary: When one of the team fails to go through with a deal, it ends in tragedy for a loved one...
1. Chapter 1

"Rescue base to rescue portable 1, how's it going guys"

"_Rescue portable 1 to rescue base, yeah not too good here Vince" _said Dean.

"What's happening Deano?"

"_We've got a code 4, woman about 25 years of age, we couldn't stop her internal bleeding."_

"arghh... Righto, leave it to the ambos now...and ahh, hurry up mate, I've been looking forward to nice beer!"

Dean just laughed down the radio.

The drive back to the station house was relatively quiet as Heidi just sat, staring blanking out the passenger side window.

"You know you couldn't have saved her." Jordan said after a long wheel of silence.

She sighed "But what if I did something different Jordan, like what if I had got to her faster or something?" said Heidi.

"But you didn't, and that's ok. You can't change anything now alright?" he placed his hand on her thigh.

"Yeah...alright...I guess" she said, putting her hand on top of his.

The car pulled into the Rescue Special Ops station driveway and the two made their way upstairs.

It had been a long day for the team. Three MVA's and a collapsed bank building had left them starving for a good night's sleep. The day had been especially hard for Heidi. The thought of not being able to save someone's life haunted her and she was always thinking about the 'what if's'. She walked over to her desk and slumped down into the hard chair. Resting her head on the desk and closing her eyes, every little thought imaginable ran through her. She was not left alone for long when Michelle called her into her office.

"Heidi, can I have a word" Michelle said in a welcoming tone.

Heidi sighed and lifted her head before getting up and making her way into Michelle's office.

"Please, sit. I know you're tired and this may not be the bit of information that is going to make your day, but I'm just letting you know that the woman that died today, her name is Maria Kooley, and Heidi, she wasn't just at that bank coincidently. Her brother, Ryland Kooley was let out of jail 4 months ago after he'd served his sentence for robbery. The police think that instead of him doing any more of the dirty work, he's put his sister up to it."

A long time went by before the next words came out of Michelle's mouth. She knew what she was about to say, but when she said it, it still shocked her.

"Heidi, Maria Kooley was planning an attempted robbery at that bank today."

Another long silence took place before Michelle spoke again.

"I know this isn't going to change the fact that you couldn't save her but I just thought you should know...alright?"

"Yeah...no, I'm fine" Heidi said.

"Ok well you take care of yourself alright." Michelle said as Heidi stood up to walk out the door.

She walked down the stairs and into the locker room. After grabbing her bag from her locker she started walking out to her car, planning on making a great escape and calling it a day. As she opened the driver side door a voice she knew all too well interrupted her.

"Hey...Heidi, where you going?" said Jordan

"I think I'm gonna head home, you know, call it a day."

"You alright?"

"Yeah"

"You sure, we can go get something to eat?

" I'm fine Jordan" she said with just a bit of anger in her voice.

"Righto... night then" He knew far too well to know that when she was in this kind of mood it was best to leave her alone.

She stood in the kitchen of her apartment, waiting for the kettle to boil. It was only 7pm but she was dying to go to bed. As she took a mug out of the cupboard she heard loud knocks at the front door.

She opened the door to find her 16 year old sister, Nicole, standing anxiously at the door along with a suitcase. Nicole was the youngest in the Wilson family and she and Heidi were very close. They both despised their middle sister, Lexi who was always trying to use them to her advantage.

"Nicole! What are you doing here? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, um Heidi...I was wondering if I could stay with you for a while?"

"Why what's up?"

"Nothing everything is fine, you know its school holidays so I thought I would come down and see you?" said Nicole.

"ahh, umm yeah sure come in"

"Thank you so much Heidi" Nicole said as she reached out and hugged her older sister.

Heidi gave a timid smile and walked back into the kitchen to continue making her coffee, while Nicole pulled her suitcase in the living room and sat down on the couch.

"So...I have work the next couple of days" Heidi said as she came into the living room where Nicole was sitting.

"What are you gonna do all day?"

"Oh, I dunno, I'll probably just call some friends up and we can hang out I guess"

Heidi laughed, "Yeah, just no parties here alright!"

"Will do sis!"

"I'm gonna head off to bed, the guest room is set up so you can sleep in there if you want."

"Ok, night then"

Heidi kissed her little sister on the head before heading into her bedroom. She slipped into her bed and pulled the sheets up around her neck. It was only a matter of minutes before she drifted off to sleep.

She could feel the walls falling in around her...the dusty air creeping deeper into her lungs as she gasped for air. She felt a strong pair of arms grab her by the shoulders and her body was dragged along the rough ground. The sun shone bright into her eyes and she could hear sirens and people yelling around her. She started panicking...she couldn't feel anything, she realised she wasn't in pain anymore. The sounds around her were fading and she could only hear her weak heartbeat beating inside her. She knew she couldn't hold on any longer...she knew it was her time...


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyes shot open and she quickly sat up covered in a sheet of sweat. Tears were running down her face as she realised what had happened.

"It was just a dream...It was just a dream Heidi" She muttered to herself. Memories of what had happened at the bank the day before came rushing back to her. She didn't want to think about it anymore. She got up and had a shower before walking into the spare room where Nicole was sleeping.

"Wakey wakey, rise and shine princess" Heidi said as she woke Nicole up.

"It's 11am, were you thinking of sleeping _all _day?" Heidi laughed

"Ha Ha soooo funny"

"Well I'm heading out. Me, Jordan and Lara are going out for lunch. There's cereal or whatever else you want in the kitchen but I shouldn't be long yeah?"

"Yeah I'll be fine" Nicole said as she rolled over in her bed.

...

"So, I was looking at this gorgeous green dress the other day at the mall and I have to show you some time, it's amazing." Lara said as she took another mouthful of her food.

"Is this all you women talk about? Shopping?" Jordan laughed and took another sip of beer.

"Yeah but at least we have taste" Lara snapped back as she gestured to what  
>Jordan was wearing.<p>

They all laughed

"You guys want some more drinks?" Heidi asked

"Yeah sure" they both said together.

Heidi walked around the corner towards the bar. Just as she was about to place an order she was pulled aside by a tall man.

"Hey, excuse me?" she said as she tugged her arm away from him

"Sorry sweetheart, did I hurt you? He said with a grin on his face

"Do I know you?"

"I think you took something from me and I believe you owe me for it"

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me introduce myself. Ryland Kooley."

Her face dropped. He was the older brother of Maria Kooley, the girl who died at the bank.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you" she said as she started to walk away.

He grabbed her upper arm and forced her to the side of the bar and out the back door.

"Let go of me you creep. What do you want?"

He spun her around and pinned her against a solid brick wall.

"Now you listen to me. You let my sister die and I'm never going to forgive you for that. Now I'm gonna offer you a deal, and unless you want to end up a dead girl I suggest to keep this deal, and you keep this deal between us...alright." He screeched harshly into her face.

"You have until this Friday to come up with $50,000 cash" he started to smile

"And if you don't...well, I'll let your mind wander on that one" he backed off letting her go and walked off laughing. He walked about 50 metres down the road before he got into an old red car and drove away.

'_Shit'_ she thought '_it's Tuesday, and I don't even have that amount of money'_

Not wanting to scare Jordan or Lara, she brushed it off and walked back inside. Arriving at the table she gave each person their drink.

"What took you so long?" asked Lara

"Sorry, there was a line up" Heidi said quickly, trying to avoid eye contact with both of them.

"On a Tuesday? That's weird" Jordan said. He knew something wasn't right with her but he didn't want to start an argument.

The three sat and chatted for a few hours before deciding to head off.

"I'm gonna grab a taxi back to the station, I left a few things there yesterday" Lara said as she grabbed her handbag.

"I'll see you later yeah?" she smiled

"Yeah see ya" Jordan said.

At last it was what Jordan wanted. Time alone with Heidi. The walk back to her apartment was a good 10 minutes, so he had enough time to ask her what was bugging her so much.

"Hey, Heidi...are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Jordan. Why would you ask?" she said

"Heidi, I can tell when something isn't right with you."

He stopped walking and turned to her, holding her with both his hands just above her elbows.

"Come 'on Heidi something's not right. I can help you if you just tell me."

"I'm fine Jordan, perfectly fine" Although she wasn't. She tried to turn away as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey" Jordan said as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm just scared Jordan"

"Scared of what? Tell me Heidi and ill help you" he pleaded.

"Nothing...it doesn't even matter."

She pulled away from his arms and started to continue walking down the street, still crying.

Jordan quickly walked after her. He knew she wasn't going to tell him so he just walked next to her and held her hand. By the time they reached Heidi's apartment she had calmed down. Just as she was about to walk inside he stopped her.

"Heidi...you know that if you are scared or anything else, you can come to me yeah?"

"Yeah...thanks" she smiled and continued walking inside.

**So there's the second chapter for you! Hope your're liking it so far...ill try and put up a chapter a day so you want have to wait that long!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and reviews are most welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Three days later_

Heidi arrived home around 1pm, after meeting Lara at the mall. There was a note stuck on the door from Nicole reading,

'_Hey Heidi. I've gone out for the night, I'm meeting up with friends. Probably won't be back till really late so no need to wait up for me. Love you sis xx' _

She pressed the key into the lock and turned the knob. As she took a step inside she stood on a crumpled piece of paper. She picked it up thinking that Nicole had just dropped it. On the way to throwing it in the trash she opened it up to have a quick read.

She dropped her bag. She knew exactly what this letter was. She closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath before reading the note.

_Well well well. Looks like times up princess._

_I made you an offer but you've chosen the hard way out so now the fun is over._

_You took something precious from me, so it's my turn now. _

_You can expect to hear from me very soon._

Heidi ripped up the note furiously and threw it in the trash before frantically going around her apartment locking all the doors and windows. She didn't know what to do. She went into her bedroom and got under the covers. Picking up her mobile from her bedside table, she called the one person she knew could help.

"Jordan? Hey its Heidi, I need your help" she said

"Hey, sure what's up?" he replied

"I need you to come over"

"umm yeah sure" before he could say anything else, the phone was cut off.

"Heidi! Heidi you there!"

_She must of accidently hung up, ill call her back_

"Heidi! Are you alright?" Jordan said

This time though it wasn't Heidi who answered. The person on the other end of the phone laughed

"Oh, don't worry, Heidi will be just fine"

"Who are you! What have you done to Heidi!" he yelled down the phone

"Calm down, she'll be fine, considering" he laughed again.

The line went dead.

"arghh shit Heidi" he said as he ran out the door and got in his car.

...

He ran up the stairs of her apartment to find her front door open

"Heidi?"

He said as he slowly walked through her apartment. He searched the kitchen and living room before going into her bedroom. There she was lying lifeless on the floor.

"Heidi!"

He ran over to her and lent down next to her. She had a small bleeding cut above her eye. Jordan ran to the cupboard and took out the first aid kit. Running back to Heidi, he knelt down again and picked up her head, placing in his lap.

"Can you hear me Heidi" he said as he pushed back the hair over her face.

"Heidi...come 'on can you hear me?"

She slowly opened her eyes and moaned at him.

"Oh...thank god, Heidi you scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry" she said as she tried to sit up

"No, don't just lie down. What happened to you?" Jordan said.

"It's nothing Jordan I'm fine"

"Yeah, right, well who was that guy that answered your phone when i called? Huh? Heidi come on you are hurt and when this happens it's time to tell someone."

"What? Okay, alright I'll tell you... umm... you know when we went to that bank collapse and I couldn't save that girl?"

"Yeah but you did your best Heidi"

She smiled "Well Michelle told me that her name was Maria Kooley and she was actually planning to rob the bank Jordan."

He looked shocked.

"She also told me that his brother, Ryland Kooley, was let out of jail 4 months ago." She paused

"You know when we went out to lunch with Lara?"

"Yeah?" Jordan asked

"When i went to get drinks...Ryland came up to..." she was cut off

"Are you serious! Heidi, why didn't you tell me?" he asked, just a slightly bit angry.

She ignored him and continued.

"He pulled me aside and threatened me telling me that if I didn't give him $50,000 by today then I should consider myself..."

"Stop. I get it." He said as he shook his head.

"I could of helped you"

"Jordan who has $50,000? There was no point in involving everyone and I thought he would just give it up."

"Alright" he said disappointed. "Tell me what happened"

"I came home this afternoon and there was a threat letter under my door. Then when I came into my room and called you this guy just came out of my closet and hit me with something."

"Heidi you gotta go to the cops."

"No, no way Jordan I don't want everyone to worry about me"

"You gotta tell someone Heidi" He stopped for a minute.

"Where's Nicole?" he asked

"She's gone out. Jordan you can't tell her. You can't tell anyone ok?"

"Heidi..."

"No Jordan! Please"

"Alright. I'm gonna stay with you tonight anyway alright, just in case." Jordan said

"You can't help yourself can you" Heidi smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"What!" Jordan said surprised

"I'm just helping out a good mate. Come on let's get you off the floor." He said

Heidi made herself comfortable in her bed while Jordan went into the kitchen and got her a drink. He came back into the room and sat down next to her on the bed handing her a glass of water. It wasn't long after that that Heidi fell asleep, Jordan, asleep right next to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Heidi woke up to loud noises coming from outside her room. As she walked into the kitchen she saw Jordan plate up some pancakes.

"Yes! My favourite" she laughed

"Well we gotta be at the station in an hour so eat up" Jordan said he passed a plate to Heidi.

They ate their pancakes and got ready to go to work.

"Shouldn't you let Nicole know we're heading off?" Jordan asked

"Umm, no she'll be fine. She'll probably just get angry if I wake her up this early, she was out all night" Heidi said as she put their breakfast dishes in the sink.

She turned around to find Nicole standing in the kitchen doorway.

"I wouldn't be angry!" she laughed

"Well someone's up early" Heidi said, impressed.

"Hey, what happened to your head?" she said looking concerned

"Oh...nothing...a glass just fell out of the cupboard when i opened it, just an accident" Heidi said as she glanced at Jordan.

"Yeah well we better get going Heidi" Jordan said picking up his car keys.

"My numbers on the fridge if you need me ok? I'll be home maybe 5pm so ill get us some dinner on the way home ok?" said Heidi

"Yeah yeah, I'll be fine" Nicole replied.

As Jordan and Heidi walked out the door, Nicole walked over to the fridge and took out the orange juice. She poured herself a glass and went to sit in front of the TV. After watching TV for a few hours she decided to walk down to the mall to meet some friends. She grabbed her purse and mobile and chucked them in a bag before heading off in the direction of the mall which was about 15 minutes away.

Earphones in her ears, she had only been walking for about 3 minutes. She turned around to look behind her. She saw an old red car parked on the side of the road, a man staring at her. Ignoring it she turned back around and continued walking.

About 10 minutes later she turned into the side street that would take her directly to the mall. It wasn't a busy road so she wasn't expecting any cars. Just before she crossed the street she heard a car screech behind her. Instinctively, she jumped. She spun around, but before she could make out what was going on, she was grasped from behind.

"Hey! Hey! Stop!" she screamed

"Let go of me! Help!"

She was picked up and thrown into the backseat of a red car.

"Help" she screamed.

She tried to yell out again, but nothing was coming out of her mouth. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain shoot from her head all the way down her body. Her head pound for a few seconds before everything went black.

**Hope you guys are liking it so far! I really appreciate those who have reviewed :) thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

It was about 5.30pm when Heidi and Jordan arrived home. Heidi proceeded to unlock the door. She walked into the kitchen and placed the bag of fish and chips on the bench.

"Nicole. I got us some dinner, come and get it"

Jordan was still standing in the doorway "ahh Heidi?" he said

"Yeah?

"What's this?" he said as he walked into the kitchen holding a piece of paper.

"Oh my god" she snatched the paper out of his hands and read it.

_You thought i would just leave you alone didn't you._

_It's not that easy Heidi, he can't protect you forever. You can't protect everyone._

_I have something... better yet...I have someone I think you love very much._

_See this is what you did you me, so now I've taken your precious little sister._

_Bye bye Heidi._

"Jordan?" she looked up tears welling in her eyes.

He quickly read the letter.

"Are you serious! Who is this freak! Ok Heidi, it's going to be ok you hear me"

"Jordan i can't do it" she was hysterical now

"Come sit down"

He moved her over to the couch and she sat down

Jordan took out his phone

"Yeah Vince, hey, we've got a situation..."

"What's up Jordan?" Vince replied

"Vince we think Heidi's little sister has been kidnapped"

"Nicole? What! Serious! Righto well I'll call around, see if I can get everyone and we'll find her alright?"

"Yeah cheers mate" said Jordan

He hung up and walked back to Heidi.

"We'll find her Heidi. It's going to be ok"

"It's my fault Jordan, it's all my fault, everything" she cried

"No stop it, you're wrong, none of this is your fault alright" he said pulling her into his body.

Around 20 minutes later Dean and Lara come running into the apartment.

"Hey mate" Dean said.

"Hey" Jordan replied.

Lara went over to Heidi who is sitting on the couch with her head in her hands.

"Babe, you alright?" she asked

"Yeah...alright...Lara what am I going to do?"

"Ok we got everyone together, the cops are already out there looking for her so we're gonna go join them. Do you know where she might have been taken?" said Lara

"No I don't know anything" she said taking a deep breath

"Right well we are going to go meet with the others, see if we can help the coppers out. I'll keep in touch with you guys" Dean said as he walked up to Lara and Heidi

"No! I want to come. I want to come and help" Heidi said sharply

"Heidi, I don't think..."

"Jordan. She's my sister" she said as she got up and started walking out the door.

"Well looks like we're coming" Jordan said to dean.

...

All four had been riding in the patrol car for hours now, roaming the streets. They were driving past the bushlands when Heidi yelled out.

"Stop! Stop the car" she yelled

"Heidi, what's wrong" Lara asked

Dean pulled over. She pointed to an old red car parked on a stretch of dirt next to the bushlands.

"That's his car. That's Ryland Kooley's car." Said Heidi

"Who's Ryland Kooley?" Dean asked

"He's the brother of that girl who died at the bank last week. He's been threatening Heidi" Jordan jumped in.

"Are you sure that's his car Heidi?" Dean asked

"Positive. I saw him get into it when we were at the restaurant."

"Ok I'll let the others know" Dean said

Within half an hour the whole rescue team was there, base setup and all.

"Alright guys we're going to start a search within these areas of the bushland" Michelle said as she unfolded a map on a table and showed the team.

"Lara and Dean, you guys are team alpha. Jordan, chase you are team Delta. Any questions?" said Michelle.

"Michelle, what about me!" Heidi asked frustrated

"Heidi, you're not in the right frame of mind to go out there, don't worry...we will find her."

"Michelle please, she's my sister, I'm fine. Please?" she begged

"Alright, alright. Chase you go with Lara and Dean. Heidi you're with Jordan. And Jordan, take care of her alright" said Michelle

"Righto" he replied looking over at Heidi who had gone to the truck to get her gear.

...

It was dark and everyone was tired. It was around 11pm when nothing had improved. They had been searching for hours.

"Rescue base to rescue portables" Vince said

"Yeah Vince go ahead" said Jordan

"Guys it's getting late, how far away are you lot from base?"

"Quite a while Vince" said Jordan

"Us too" Lara came in

"Righto well prepare to setup camp for the night and you can come back in tomorrow morning. You alright for that?" Vince asked

"Will do Vince" Jordan replied

"Same here" said Lara

Both teams set up a temporary camp in the middle of the bushlands overnight.


	6. Chapter 6

Heidi woke early the next morning. She rolled over on her tiny inflatable mattress and looked at Jordan, still asleep.

"Jordan?" she said gently shaking him

"Jordan? We gotta go"

"Hmm what" he said as he rubbed his eyes

"Yeah right, well ahh lets go then" he said

"Rescue 2 to rescue base, you there Vince?" Heidi said

"Rise and shine Heidi Ho. How you holding up?" he asked

"Good Vince"

"Good, well I've already spoken to Dean, chase and Lara and they are continuing their search of their area. Are you lot alright to do the same?"

"Yeah Vince, we're fine" Heidi said

"Righto, good luck" said Vince

They started walking again through the rugged trees. After about half an hour, Jordan and Heidi came to what looked to be some sort of dirt track.

"So...what do we do now?" Heidi asked

"Dunno...we've searched our area we should probably go back"

"Jordan no! Nicole is my sister and if she is in this bloody bush then we are going to find her" Heidi said harshly

"Ok, sorry. So we've got a dirt track going that way and we've got a dirt track going that way." He said frustrated

"Well we'll split up"

"Heidi that's stupid."

"Ok deal. I'll go that way, you go the other way" she said

"Heidi! You're not listening to me! We aren't splitting up alright"

"Yes Jordan...we are" she started walking up the dirt track.

"Arghhh" Jordan kicked the dirt then started walking the opposite way down the track.

He had been walking for about a minute.

"Bloody Heidi, She never listens to me" he said aloud as he walked.

He stopped dead in his tracks though when he heard something. He looked around at his surroundings, listening attentively. He heard it again.

"Nicole?" he yelled

It sounded like coughing of some sort and he started running as he tried to follow the sound.

"Nicole? Are you there?" he yelled again.

He turned the corner following the path to see Nicole. She was badly injured and was sitting slumped over, arms tied around a small tree.

"Shit. Nicole!" he sprinted over to her and fell down to his knees.

He radioed it in "Rescue 2, guys I've found her. Repeat I've found Nicole" he said

"Good job Jordan. What are your coordinates?" Vince said.

He told them his position before turning back to Nicole. Getting out a knife from his kit he cut the rope to which she was tied up with. He bundled her up into a hug.

"Nicole, can you hear me? It's Jordan. Nicole?"

"Jordan?" she muttered

"Yeah, you're alright"

It was a matter of minutes before Heidi, Lara, Chase and Dean were running down the dirt track towards Jordan and Nicole. Jordan looked over his shoulder and he could see that Heidi had been crying.

"Nicole!" she screamed as she sprinted down and fell to the floor next to her.

"Hey, its Heidi, you're alright ok?" she said

"Ok we've got to get her out of here" Dean said as he placed a bright orange stretched on the floor next to Nicole.

"I don't want to go on a stretcher Dean. I'm fine, i can walk." Said Nicole

Confidently she pushed her injured body up with her shaking arms and continued to try and stand up. The moment she stood up an empty feeling washed through her body leaving her lightheaded before everything once again went black and she collapsed back down to the ground, caught by Jordan.

"Whoa, you got her Jordan" Dean said as he lept in trying to help.

"Yeah got her" he said

"She's just like her sister isn't she" Dean said as he looked over to Heidi

"What are you talking about?" Heidi laughed

"Right well let's get her onto this stretcher yeah" Jordan said

They placed Nicole onto the stretcher and began the long walk out of the bushlands.

"Good work guys, the ambos will take over now. How is she?" Vince asked

"She's stable, but she's got some good injuries. Vince, this guy is some piece of work...we found her tied to a tree" Dean said to Vince as the stretcher was given to the ambos and Nicole was placed into the back of the ambulance.

"Don't worry Deano, I've got the cops onto it. And Heidi ho, how's she doing?"

"She'll be fine. I think Jordan's going to drive her to the hospital later on"

"Well good work today guys...you did good" Vince said to everyone

"Come on Heidi, want a lift home?" Jordan asked

"Yeah that'd be good" she said

They got into the patrol and started driving back to Heidi's apartment.

"You know she'll be fine now" Jordan said

"Yeah, i know"

"I'll drive you over to see her later on if you want"

They pulled up at the house.

"Yeah. Well i can go freshen up and we can leave then?" she said

"Sounds good" said Jordan.

They walked into her apartment. Jordan went and sat on the couch as Heidi walked into her bathroom and turned on the shower. About 15 Minutes later Heidi came out of her room.

"Ready to go?" Jordan asked

"Yeah, ready" she replied


	7. Chapter 7

Heidi walked into Nicole's wardroom at the hospital.

"Heidi" said Nicole

"Hey, how you doing?" Heidi said as she pulled up a chair next to the bed.

"Yeah im good...umm...Heidi?"

"What's up kiddo?" she asked

"I have to tell you something"

"Yeah?" Heidi said starting to look concerned.

"The real reason why im staying with you."

"What?"

"Heidi, mums getting married."

"Serious?" Heidi asked

"Yeah. He's some businessman. He wants us to move to Perth for his work. I told him i didn't want to move and he got so angry at me" Nicole started crying

"Why. What did he say?" Heidi asked

"He told me that if i wasn't going to do what he told me then i should go find somewhere else to live."

"Hey, its alright. Do you want me to call mum?"

"No! Heidi! She agreed with him! Mum said that i never think of anyone else and that i am just wasting her life so i should leave." She cried

"Are you serious, Nicole why didn't you tell me?" Heidi said trying to calm her down.

"I don't know"

"Ok, it'll be alright now. You can stay with me for as long as you want."

"Thanks" she said

"It's probably a good thing if you get some rest now" Heidi said.

"I'll come and get you tomorrow alright"

"Yeah...ok. Goodnight"

Heidi kissed Nicole goodnight and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Nicole rolled over trying to get comfortable with all the tubes poked in her arms. Amidst her painful injuries she soon fell asleep.

...

It was about 1am when Nicole woke up to her wardroom door opening. A tall dark man covered in blue robes walked through the door.

"Sorry to wake you up...Nicole" the man smiled

"I'm just going to give you a little something for your pain." He said as he connected a tube into her drip.

Not really paying much attention, Nicole rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. She could feel the cold liquid that was being injected through the drip. It hurt more than usual and something about it didn't feel right. The pain was growing stronger and she was becoming increasingly agitated. As all of the liquid was injected the man turned and began walking out of the room. Just before he left he turned around facing Nicole.

"Sleep well" he smiled and proceeded to walk out of the room.

She was so tired and her body was feeling weaker than it had before. Tossing around and trying to get comfortable she forced her eyes shut in the hope that she would fall asleep. Ignoring her body's pain she drew in a large breath of air before exhaling. Within 10 minutes she had fallen asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Nicole woke to the sun shining through the hospital blinds. She slowly sat up and grabbed a glass of water that was sitting on a table next to her bed. Her stomach curled up in knots and her head was pounding.

"Nicole Wilson?" A nurse walked in.

"Yeah?"

"You can be discharged now." She said as she came over and started taking out Nicole's drip.

"There is a Heidi Wilson, waiting for you outside when you're ready."

"Thanks" Nicole said.

When the nurse left, Nicole carefully climbed out of the bed and got changed into something more comfortable. She opened the door and saw Heidi standing there filling out forms. Nicole smiled and walked up to her.

"Hey, ready to head off?" Heidi asked as she drew Nicole into a tender hug

"Oh yeah" Nicole smiled

They walked out of the hospital and got into Heidi's car.

"I've got the night shift tonight" Heidi said as they were driving.

"And guess what"

"What?" Nicole said

"You're coming with me" Heidi laughed

"Really...Heidi I'll be fine at home" Nicole whined.

"Nope, I'm not letting you stay home alone. You can come to the station with me."

"Heidi. What am I meant to do there?" Nicole said

"It's night shift Nicole, just sleep!" Heidi laughed

"Good Evening Heidi ho, and Nicole" Vince said as Heidi and Nicole walked up the stairs.

Heidi walked over to her desk and sat down, turning on her computer.

"Hey Vince" she said

Nicole went over to the couch that was sitting in the corner of the room and dumped her bag next to it. She took of her jumper and hung it up over the arm of the chair. She stood still for a moment. The same feeling that had daunted her in the hospital had returned. She felt the room spinning around her and she knew what was about to happen.

"Heidi, I'm just gonna run to the loo" she said as she walked past Heidi sitting at her desk.

"Whatever" Heidi said preoccupied with her work.

She quickly ran down the stairs and started running down the corridor towards the bathrooms. She turned the corner and ran straight into Jordan.

"Whoa, hey, Nicole. How are you?" Jordan asked

She felt sicker by the moment

"Hey Jordan... great." She grabbed her mouth

"Be back in a minute" she ran past him and into the bathrooms. Locking herself in a cubicle, she knelt down and emptied her stomach.

'_Crap' _she thought

Sitting down on the floor she leant her head on the cubicle door. Everything was still spinning. After a while she slowly stood up and unlocked the door. Walking over to the sink she washed her face. Looking up, she could barely make out the outline of her figure in the mirror. She wiped her face dry and walked out of the bathroom.

'_Should I tell someone?' _She thought

She could see Jordan in the station gym. She started to feel sick again.

'_I'll just go tell him_'

She walked into the gym and went over to where Jordan was. He stopped when he saw her and put down the weights he was working with.

"Hey, are you aright Nicole? You're looking really pale" He said genuinely concerned.

"Um yeah, Jordan I'm feeling really sick"

"Ok you should probably go upstairs and tell Heidi. Want me to come with you?"

"Yeah thanks that'd be good" she said

They began to make their way out of the gym and started walking towards the stairs. Nicole stopped walking just before they turned the corner. She stumbled over and leant against the wall, clutching her stomach in pain.

"You alright?" Jordan said going over to her.

"No... I feel so sick. I...I..."

She couldn't say anything else before she collapsed to the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

"Shit. Heidi! Heidi! You need to get down here now!" Jordan yelled up the stairs.

"What?" Heidi walked down the stairs and saw Nicole lying on the floor.

"What the hell happened Jordan?"

"I don't know she just came up to me and told me she felt sick, the she just collapsed."

"Ok, carry her up we'll put her on the couch." Heidi said

At that moment Dean walked passed out of the locker room

"Ok... What happened here?" he said confused.

"Can you help us, we're gonna take her up to the couch" Jordan said

"Ahh yeah sure" he replied still wondering what was going on.

They gently picked her up and carried her up the stairs. They took her over to the couch and placed her down.

"Heidi Ho, what happened?" Vince said confused

"We don't know what happened. She just told me she felt sick, and then she collapsed." Jordan said as Heidi leant down next to Nicole.

Chase and Lara walked past and saw everyone standing around

"Hey what's going on?" Lara asked

"Dunno, Nicole's not well" Dean replied

Heidi shone a bright light into her eyes. "Nicole can you hear me?" she said

"mmm" she moaned

"Ok Nicole, I need you to open your eyes"

"No...I'm going to go to sleep Heidi"

Chase laughed

"Chase you idiot" Dean slapped him over the head

"Nicole you need to open your eyes alright" Heidi said

Eventually Nicole opened her eyes to see almost everyone standing there. She moaned a few times and was still feeling sick. Heidi looked into her eyes and a confused expression wafted over her face.

"Hey umm Dean..." Heidi said

"Yeah?"

"Look" she said gesturing at Nicole

"What's up?" he couldn't understand what she meant

"Dean look at her eyes"

"Are you serious Heidi?" he asked

"Well I don't know but if she's sick then..."

"What's wrong with her?" Vince stepped in

"I don't know" Heidi said getting angry.

"But Nicole is just about to tell us, aren't you?" she looked at Nicole

"Heidi, I'm not sure what your really talking about but..."

"Nicole!...How could you! What is it?" she said

"What is what Heidi?"

"What have you taken Nicole? Just tell me!" she said frustrated

"What do you mean!"

"Heidi?" Dean said pulling her away from Nicole

"What Dean?"

"Just leave it ok?"

"Dean, by what I can see she's on drugs alright. She's got glassy eyes and she can't even talk properly. If she's on bloody party drugs or something Is am going to kill her. How could she do this?" she said

"We don't know anything yet alright, just leave it...please?" dean said

An angry Heidi walked over to her desk and slumped down furiously in her chair. Ignoring everyone, she turned on her computer screen and started her work.

**Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying it so far... All the reviews i have gotton so far i have appreciated so keep em coming!**


	10. Chapter 10

It had been about half an hour when Vince walked out of Michelle's office.

"Right guys we've got an MVA, corner of Park and Elizabeth Street." He said

"Come on! Get there" he laughed trying to hurry up the crew.

The team went downstairs and got in the patrols. Heidi went up to Vince.

"Vince?" she said

"Yeah Heidi Ho go, we'll watch her alright" he said

"Thanks" she smiled and ran down the stairs.

...

By the time they got back from the rescue it was nearing 12pm. They walked up the stairs and went to their desks to start filling out reports.

"Vince, how is she?" Heidi asked

"Yeah she's good. She's sleeping..."

"Thanks" she started walked away

"Heidi Ho" Vince called after her

"Yeah?"

"My mate at the hospital sent this through to me." He opened up a video of the hospitals CCTV camera. They watched it.

"That's him!" Heidi gasped "What is he doing?

"The guys at the hospital said they found medication in Nicole's drip that wasn't meant for her"

"Did her drug her!" she asked

"That's what it looks like" Vince said

"But why?"

"I don't know Heidi"

They kept watching the tape.

"Wait, what's that?" Heidi said

"What?" he asked

"Go back, rewind it just a second"

Vince paused the tape and reversed it

"That!" she pointed at the screen "What is he doing?"

"It looks like he's putting something in her jumper" Vince said

Vince turned and walked over to where Nicole was still asleep on the couch. Her jumper was strung on the arm of the chair. He picked it up and walked back over to Heidi. Reaching into the jumper's pocket he pulled out a scrunched up piece of paper. Heidi looked shocked. Vince unfolded the paper and laid it out flat on the table. The pair read it together...

_Poor little Nicole_

_So innocent isn't she. She's never done anything wrong._

_Always looking up to her bigger sister. Pity you weren't there to help her this time Heidi._

_You know, you stole my sister from me and now it's my turn_

Vince took the letter and tore it up, throwing in the trash.

"Forget about it Heidi, he's trying to stir you up."

"But he drugged her Vince, what am I meant to think?" she replied

"Ok you and Nicole are going to stay at Dean and Chase's tonight, no questions"

Heidi moaned "Yeah... righto" she said

Heidi walked over to her desk and began filling out her paperwork.

...

"Alright we're heading off Vince" Dean said about an hour later.

"Heidi...you ready?" Dean asked

"Yeah I'll just get Nicole" she called back

Heidi walked over to a sleeping Nicole and gently nudged her.

"Hey" Heidi said as she slowly woke up

"What do you want?" Nicole said, still thinking that Heidi was mad at her

"Nicole, listen to me. I know what happened alright and i will explain absolutely everything to you later, but we have to leave."

"Why, where are we going?"

"We're going to stay with Dean and Chase tonight ok, you gotta get up" Heidi said

Nicole sat up and Heidi helped her stand. She grabbed Nicole's bag and walked her out to Dean's car.

"Right, let's go then" Dean said as he turned on the car.


	11. Chapter 11

They lay side by side in the guest bedroom of Dean and Chase's house. Heidi rolled over and faced Nicole.

"You feeling alright?" she asked

"Yeah, feeling better" she smiled timidly

"What happened Heidi? With everything?" she asked

They lay there as Heidi explained every little detail to Nicole. After an hour or so they both fell asleep.

When Heidi woke the next morning she could feel a warm body hugged up against her. Still half asleep she rolled over to face them.

"mmm, Jordan?" she said as she opened her eyes.

"Ewww, gross!" she yelled

"Nicole! Yuck you were like spooning your own sister, do you know how wrong that is." Heidi laughed

Nicole slowly stirred and opened her eyes.

"What?" she asked

Heidi just laughed.

"Come on, get up!" she said

Heidi got out of the bed and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Chase. Dean was in the kitchen making coffee.

"Morning" he called out

"Morning Dean" she called back.

Nicole wandered out of the room at that moment and also walked into the living room. As there wasn't any space left on the couch she walked over to Heidi and plonked herself on her lap.

"ahh what!" Heidi said shocked

"You make a good couch" Nicole laughed

"Yeah and you make a good cuddle buddy" Heidi said

"Oh shut up!" Nicole snapped back

Nicole paused for a minute as if she'd just seen a ghost.

"What?" Heidi asked

"Do i have to come to work with you guys again?" she whined

"Ha! Sure do!" Heidi said trying to push Nicole off her lap so she could go get ready.

"We're leaving in 10 minutes" Dean called out

"Righto" Heidi said

**Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter is so short but the next one is longer...it will also be the last chapter, so please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! this will be the last chapter so i hope you enjoy it... also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read this story!**

It had been a long and boring day for the Rescue Special Ops team. There were no major call outs, just MVA's, so the team were reading to go home.

"Alright, let's call it a day." Michelle said as she walked out of her office.

"Anyone wanna hit the pub?" Vince asked

"Yes please" Heidi said

"Count me in" said Lara

"Yeah, me and Chase will come" Dean replied

"Umm...no thank you" said Nicole

Everyone laughed

"Come on Nicole, I'll buy you a soft drink!" Heidi laughed

It was nearing 8pm when the team finally made it to the pub. They got a table in the corner and sat down.

"Ok who's getting first rounds?" asked Chase

"I will" Dean replied.

He got up and started walking towards the bar while everyone else started their usual chit chat.

When Dean arrived back he gave out all the drinks.

"Want me to go get you a soft drink?" Heidi said to Nicole

"Ha Ha! No. I called one of my friends and they are gonna meet me out the front. We're gonna walk down to some party that's on the beach."

"Ok. Be safe. And call me if you need anything alright?"

"Yeah. Alright. I'm fine" Nicole said.

Heidi watched as Nicole walked out the door of the pub.

"She'll be fine" Lara said

"I know" Heidi smiled

...

It had been some 3 hours that the team had been sitting around a table at the pub talking. Surprisingly it wasn't like any other 'pub night' as no one had stumbled home yet.

"I should probably call Nicole and get her home" Heidi said

"Yeah, we got an early start tomorrow. Think i might head off as well" Lara replied.

Heidi pulled out her phone and dialled Nicole's number. It rang four times before she answered it.

"Hello!" Nicole said

"Hey, it's just me, can you just come back to the pub now, we're gonna head off ok"

"Really! But I was having fun! You don't want me to be angry, do you!" Nicole laughed

"Nicole...are you..."

"Oh Heidi, sister, you are so smart and I think that I don't want to go home right now" Nicole said, still laughing

"Oh my god. Nicole!... Your drunk! Idiot! Where are you?" Heidi said

"Well Heidi, I'll give you a clue ok...there is a lot of sand and there is a lot of water."

"Ok Nicole, you listen to me, stay where you are."

Heidi hung up and put her phone in her pocket.

"Everything alright?" Lara asked concerned

"Oh yeah, everything's fine. I'll be back in a minute ok" she said as she got her handbag and walked out the door.

It took her only about 5 minutes to get down to the beach. There was a massive beach party underway and she thought of how she was going to find her sister. She wandered through the crowds of people looking for Nicole. It was only after she asked about 50 people that she found her, partying away with friends near the water. Heidi approached her.

"Nicole?" Heidi said

"Hello Heidi, yes my name is Nicole!" she laughed

"Alright, funny business is over, we are going home" Heidi said trying to hold back a giggle herself

"But I'm not ready to go home" Nicole whined

"Oh yes you are!" she laughed

Heidi took Nicole by her hand and walked up to the top of the beach

"Where are we going?" Nicole asked

"Back to the pub to say goodbye and then you are going to sleep" Heidi replied

They made it back to the pub and Heidi walked Nicole back to where everyone was sitting.

"Welcome back Heidi Ho" Vince said

"Hey guys, yeah we're going to head off now" Heidi said.

"Nooo! No we aren't. We are going to stay up late and I'm going to stay and party with everyone because I love you guys" Nicole said

"Ahh Heidi? Is she...drunk?" Chase asked trying not to laugh

Heidi just smiled

"Is she!" Michelle looked shocked

"Yes Michelle" Heidi said

Everyone laughed

"You should get her out of here Heidi, she's underage!" Michelle said hiding back a laugh.

"Yeah we are going"

"I'll come with you" Lara said as she grabbed her bag

"Bye guys" they said

The three walked out the door and got into a cab as the rest of the team watched them, laughing at them trying to control Nicole. They turned back to the table laughing.

"Just like her sister" Dean said

"You got that right!" Vince replied

THE END!


End file.
